Desnudando al Lado Oscuro
by tamarabvillar
Summary: Fic participante de "Desafios 2.0" del foro "LA NOBLE Y ANCESTRAL CASA DE LIS BLACK"
1. Chapter 1

Este fic forma parte de "DESAFIOS 2.0" del foro "LA NOBLE Y ANCESTRAL CASA DE LOS BLACK". Primero, todo lo perteneciente al Harryverso es de su majestad J.K.R. Todo lo demás le pertenece a una servidora. Esta vez he elegido "Lista del lado oscuro". Espero que os guste.

1. AVARICIA

Si se tenía que definir a Lucius Malfoy con una única palabra, esa era Avaricia. Sí, el patriarca del clan Malfoy fue, era y siempre será un avaricioso de marca mayor. Si algo llamaba su atención, le gustaba o simplemente pertenecía a otra persona (y especialmente si esa persona le caía mal) se limitaba a tomarlo. Porque así debía ser. Como buen Malfoy que se preciara, o era todo o todo. No se conformaba con la mitad, o una parte.

La primera señal de ese rasgo tan suyo salió a flote su primera noche en Howgarts. Nada más pisar la sala común se giró hacia sus compañeros y con voz firme (aunque un tanto aflautada) sentenció:

-Desde este mismo instante yo soy su Príncipe. Obedecedme y os irá bien. Llevadme la contraria y sufrireis las consecuencias.

-¿Quién te crees que eres?

El incauto alumno que formuló la pregunta no vio venir el crucio que le lanzó el relamido rubito.

-El que sabe lanzar imperdonables y no le tiembla el pulso al hacerlo.

Y por unánime acojonamiento colectivo, le nombraron Príncipe de Slytherin. Y como buen avaricioso que era, hizo de aquel título algo vitalicio y hereditario.

La segunda vez que dejó ver su principal cualidad fue cuando su padre le anunció su compromiso con Narcissa Black. Gritó, soltó sapos y culebras y se resignó. Le habría gustado más comprometerse con la voluptuosa Bellatrix Black y no con la tabla de planchar que era Narcissa. Pero ya que se la habían endilgado, sacó a relucir esa vena suya de "Lo mio es mio y de nadie más" y esperó con paciencia a que la naturaleza siguiera su curso. Y no se arrepintió.

Con el paso de los años fue atesorando sus riquezas con verdadero afan. Si un muggle seguidor de Tolkien hubiese tenido el dudoso placer de conocerlo, la primera imagen que se le pasaría por la mente sería la del rubio platinado sobre montañas de galeones rumiando entre dientes un patético "Mi tessssoro". Y cuando se topó de morros con la Segunda Guerra, descubrió que su mayor tesoro era su familia y que, por aquel absurdo afan de tenerlo todo, estuvo a punto de quedarse sin nada.


	2. Chapter 2

2. DEVOCION

Nunca hubo un tirano más querido que Voldemort. Porque el reptiliano mago oscuro supo encontrar en Bellatrix Black (luego Lestrange) a su más fiel y devota seguidora ya desde el colegio.

Supo ver en ella el potencial como mortífaga total y absolutamente entregada a la causa cuando se la encontró torturando a placer a un sangre sucia después de una de sus reuniones clandestinas en las que ensalzaba la supremacía de lis sangre lumpua. Mientras daba su discurso y luego viéndola torturar a aquelka escoria, pudo ver que lo hacía totalmente convencida de su causa.

Belkatrix siempre destacó por tres cosas: poseer una belleza exótica, carecer de moral y de entregarse en cuerpo y alma a sus creencias. Y cuando ante ella apareció aquel profeta de los sangre limpia, lo supo. Entregaría su vida entera a aquél extraordinario mago. Viviría y mataría por él, respiraría odio hacia los sangre sucia y todos aquellos que los defendieran. Lord Voldemort sería su primer y último pensamiento del día. Todas sus acciones estarían encaminadas a su engrandecimiento.

Y cuando Voldemort cayó ante un estúpido bebé y ella dió con sus huesos en Azkaban, no perdió ni un ápice de su fanática devoción hacia su amo y señor. Y durante sus años de reclusión, mientras su cordura se iba reduciendo, su creencia de que Él regresaría a salvar a su mejor mortífaga creció de manera exponencial.

Y un año despues del regreso de Voldemort, fue liberada y llevada ante su Lord, que la recompensó con el mayor reconocimiento. Unas simples palabras que la elevaron al Nirvana:

-Bellatrix, mi más fiel y devota seguidora. Mi perfecta mortífaga.

Y con esas palabras de recompensa a su ciega fidelidad, siguió su oscuro camino hasta encontrar la muerte a manos de una simple ama de casa especializada en hechizos de cocina y limpieza. Ironías de la vida.


	3. Chapter 3

3. EGOISMO

Rabastan Lestrange miraba a su cuñada intensamente. Desde que sus padres anunciaran el compromiso entre Rod y Bellatrix Black, había hecho el esfuerzo por aceptarla. Pero aquello iba más allá de su capacidad de sociabilización. Y ahora estaba allí, observando a su hermano bailar con su flamante y recien estrenada esposa. Y la sensación de desagrado no se iba. Todo lo contrario. Se acrecentaba mnuto a minuto.

No envidiaba a su hermano. Ni de lejos. Bellatrix podría pregonar que quería a Rod. Pero de todos era sabido que su alma, cuerpo y mente le pertenecían a Tom Riddle, futuro amo del Mundo Mágico. Pero Rod se había enamorado. Y contra eso no podía hacer nada.

-¿Bailas, cuñadito?

Rabastan cogió la mano que le tendía Bella y comenzó a moverse por la pista de baile, rezando para que la pieza fuese de las breves.

-Pareces enfadado, Rabby -el tono meloso de ella le crispó los nervios.- Parece que alguien tiene envidia...

-No jodas, Bella -Rabastan decidió no ser amable. Ni educado. A la mierda años de intensas clases de saber estar y buenos modales- Que mi hermano esté encoñado contigo no me incluye en el lote.

-Creí que te gustaba compartirlo todo con tu hermano.

-Y me gusta. Eres tú quien no me gusta. No te soporto.

Bellatrix miro a su cuñado con rostro inexpresivo. Las orgías que ambos Lestrange se montaban eran conocidas por todos. Y era sabido que en ellas, Rabastan no dudada ni un segundo en compartir con Rod su conquista de turno. Por eso no le entraba en la cabeza el rechazo hacia su persona.

-Bien.

Bella se alejó de Rabastán con el orgullo herido. El joven sonrió, saboreando su victoria.

-Rab -Rodolphus palmeó a su hermano en la espalda- Esta noche quiero que te pases por nuestra habitación.

Miró a su hermano mayor con sorpresa. Ni muerto se acercaría a Bellatrix. Antes se comía la mano de la varita. Negó con la cabeza. Rodolphus soltó una potente carcajada.

-¿Aún sigues con eso? Tú mismo. Más para mi.

Y allí se quedó. Solo. Rumiando su rabia. Porque a Rabastan no le importaba compartir con su hermano mujeres o víctimas. Lo que realmente le molestaba era que, al casarse, había perdido el monopolio sobre Rodolphus. Ya nunca serían ellos dos solos. Ahora Bella también entraba en la ecuación. Si, vale. Sonaba muy infantil. Pero, en lo referente a su hermano, era egoista. Jodidamente egoista.


	4. Chapter 4

Aquella había sido la premisa desde la que partió el nuevo curso bajo el mandato de Snape. No pasar ni una a todos aquellis que, de forma directa o indirecta, se opusieran al Lord. Y de todos sus seguidores, los hermanos Carrow fueron los que más se aplicaron para cumplirla.

Acechaban por los pasillos, provocaban a los idiotas imberbes que se hacían llamar miembros del ED. Y éstos picaban como cosas tontas. Y allí estaban, en medio del Gran Comedor, con el irlandés descarado amiguito de Longbotton, esperando a que todos los alumnos ocupasen su lugar.

-Vamos a pasarlo muy bien, Finnigan. -Alecto le pateó las piernas hasta que el chico cayó de rodillas.

-Vete a la mierda... Ah, perdona. Tú eres la mierda.

La maldición murió en sus labios cuando Snape hizo aparición. Amycus hizo aparecer un poste de azotes y, con un simple movimiento de varita, amarró a Seamus. La voz de Snape resonó en el Comedor.

-No pienso tolerar estupideces de ningun tipo. Ya no teneis a Dumbledore para reiros las gracias. Tampoco pienso tolerar ataques a los profesores Carrow. Ni a los Slytherin. Amycus...

El restallido del látigo hizo saltar a todos en el sitio. Uno. Dos. Tres... dejaron de contar despues del decimoquinto. Porque por cada latigazo, un poco de su esperanza moría. Porque se sentían solos en aquella cárcel llamada colegio.

Alecto soltaba risitas desquiciadas a cada nueva herida en la espalda del irlandés. Adoraba aquello. Y lo que más le gustaba era ver las caras de terror, miedo y desesperación. Porque se iban a encargar de cumplir eso de TOLERANCIA 0, por muy muggle que sonara.


	5. Chapter 5

5. ODIO

Odio. Aquellas criaturas de origen muggle que se hacían llamar magos y brujas solo le producían ese sentimiento. Bueno, tambien unas ganas locas de vomitar y el impulso de lavarse entero cada vez que traían a uno de esos seres. Pero él era Lord Voldemort y ante todo debía dar ejemplo a esa reata de inútles que se había echado por acólitos.

Mientras esperaba a que sus "queridos" mortífagos se decidieran a aparecer, hizo una lista de cosas odiadas:

-Dumbledore. Sí, por encima de todos y de todo estaba aquel viejo chocho que parecía Dios, dada su facilidad para enterarse de sus más oscuros secretos. Era oir mentar su nombre y tenía que reprimir el impulso de maldecir lo que tuviera más a mano.

-Potter. El indeseable número dos. Aquel mocoso con la suerte de cara y una facilidad para esquivar a la muerte que hasta él, con todos sus poderes oscuros, envidiaba. Si no hubiese sido por el mocoso ese, él sería el amo indiscutible del Mundo.

-Los Sangresucia y sus consabidos familiares muggles. No tenía nada más que añadir. Eran un error evolutivo y, como tal, debían ser exterminados.

Estaba ensmismado, pensando en algo más para odiar, cuando un mortífago, bastante joven, osó interrumpir sus pensamientos.

-Los demás ya han llegado.

El pobre desgraciado nunca supo el tema que se debatió en aquella reunión. Ni si ganaron o perdieron la guerra. Porque lo último que vio fue el rayo verde esmeralda del Avada que le dejó tieso ante su Señor.

Voldemort pasó por su lado, permitiéndose el lujo de dar una patadita al cadaver a modo de venganza. Una fría sonrisa acompañó aquella actitud infantil. Había encontrado otra cosa que añadir a su lista: odiaba ser interrumpido mientras pensaba qué cosas podían recibir su odio.


	6. Chapter 6

6. PREJUICIOS

No es que le cayeran mal todos aquellos que no habían tenido la suerte de nacer en el seno de una familia como la suya y de tan alto standin. Simplemente no los toleraba. Eran magos y brujas de quinta, que no merecían portar una varita. Los pobres, como aquella manada de pelirrojos apellidada Weasley, deberían pasar su miserable y patética vida al servicio de magos capaces y de alta cuna como ella.

Porque era ver la falta de modales en la mesa de Ronald Weasley y la mano se iba ella solita a la varita. Y no. No era para cruciarlo (aunque las ganas allí estaban), sino para mandarlo a la pocilga de la que nunca debió salir.

O contemplar el atentado estético que era en si misma la sangresucia de Granger. Aun dudaba si podría ser catalogada dentro del grupo de las féminas. Eso siendo optimista. Porque dudaba seriamente si era siquiera una mujer.

U oir los lamentos y lloriqueos del pseudo squib de Longbotton en cualquier clase que no fuese Herbología. Y pensar que aquel penoso chico era el único hijo de dos aurores tan capaces como los Longbotton... un desperdicio genético.

Por pensar de aquella manera tan particular era tachada de racista. Y mortífaga. Pero no le importaba mucho. Pansy Parkinson aguantaba todo tipo de insultos e insunuaciones. Porque ella sabía que, ante todo lo demás, sólo había una palabra que la definía de manera exacta. Porque ella no era racista. Solamente era prejuiciosa. Mycho. Muchísimo.


End file.
